A Meaning of Life
by Daisuke Haoru
Summary: Can someone find their meaning of life in a world full of monsters that endanger mankind?
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey everyone. Daisuke Haoru FINALLY posting something here on FanFic**_ _ **tion. I do apologize for being gone for so long. To summarize, life happens, things break down, writer's block hits hard. But after a while, I got something for you, my dear readers. I do hope you enjoy this introduction. Do give me a review on how I did here. Trying to shake off the rust here, haha.**_

* * *

"Heh... guess I'm a little too... reckless out here, aren-... aren't I...?"

"L-look... don't talk... just hang in there!"

"Help won't arrive fast enough... besides..."

"But we have to get you back to Fe-"

"There's nothing you can do about it. It's spreading already..."

"..."

"It was fun. It really was... Rough times... but I made it this far."

"You... you can't go... you can't..."

"It's fine... besides... I repaid a debt from a long time... ago..."

"You dummy..."

"I know... I know..."

"..."

"Don't cry... Just smile... You got a future ahead of yourself..."

"B-but-"

"Go."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"... You stubborn girl..."

"..."

"I just want you to know... that... I..."

"..."

* * *

A young man had woken up in his living quarters. He looked at the window. Or at least, something that resembled a window. It was nice to see it wasn't like when he had to survive outside. Or rather when he came across a fancy apartment back then. It was the only apartment that seemed untouched. It was rude to break into, but in a world where it's about survival, he had no other option but to do so. This wasn't like the zombie movies he heard of from other people. It was much worse. It was some sort of monsters roaming the earth. An earth that had streets and cars and buildings was now just a wasteland.

They called them "Aragami." He had no idea what the word meant, but he liked the name. But he heard the stories of what these "Aragami" are capable of. And them being the reason why the world is the way it is. But just like others he met, he lost family as well. A mother and father who died protecting their child. All he has from them now is a charm to wish him safe. But engraved in his memories are the deaths of his parents by these monsters.

They're called God Eaters, "those who devour Gods." He saw as these people with weird weapons began striking the Aragami down with ease. There were guns. There were swords. But they weren't said weapons at the same time. He witnessed a peculiar feature from these weapons. The became some sort of monster that bit into the Aragami. It wasn't just a bite. It looked like it was eating the monster. All he heard was something about "devouring." And seeing it was fascinating to him.

He got off bed and began dressing into his casual clothes. Or what became his casual clothes, his Fenrir uniform. Not everyone wore the same uniform. Every God Eater he met wore something to suit them. Their own custom uniform. Others even had their own clothing. At least it wasn't like how he read or was told. Seemed like in days like these, there's no need for uniforms. He looked at the bracelet on his right wrist. It was some sort of bangle. But from what he was told, it was injecting him with something he never heard of.

A group of scientists called it the "Bias Factor." Just with a bit of a history lesson when he first became a God Eater, the young man learned that this "Bias Factor" enhanced a person's abilities in close quarters combat as well as long range attacks, as well as their physical strength. This explained why when he saw the God Eaters, they held such heavy weapons, they seemed so light to them, like sticks a child would pick up and swing wildly at the air.

The young man grabbed his charm necklace and put in on. He looked on at the tattered and wrinkled family picture of his family. He gave a faint smile and walked to the door. He stopped for a moment. "Mom, Dad..." he muttered, "watch me from up there..." It's something his parents would always tell him. His father and mother's last words to him before the team of God Eaters took him were those: "We'll look over you from up there."

The young man opened the door and stepped out from his living quarters into the hallway. He began taking a few steps towards the elevator at the end. What made him stop in his tracks was the announcement through the facility's intercom system. "2nd Unit member Elias Norvind, please report to the Executive Office. Once again, 2nd Unit member Elias Norvind, please report to the Executive Office."

The young man made his way to the elevator. He pushed the button to the Executive Floor. It was at this point where Elias' life would shift in a different direction.


	2. Departure

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Daisuke Haoru here again. It actually is a bit difficult to write stories with a handheld device, but it is sort of manageable. Anyway, thank you for reading this story of mine and all. Looks like the rust is slowly coming off. And as always, do leave a review.**_

* * *

The elevator shut its doors and began to ascend to its next destination: the Executive Floor. A God Eater by the name of Elias Norvind was called to the Branch Directors office. Silent, he stood, leaning against the elevator's wall. What has he called in for? It wasn't something serious. He doesn't remember getting into trouble, if any. All he did was train in the facility's training room, take on missions regarding protection against Aragami and retrievals.

It stopped. The elevator opened its doors and Elias stepped out. He'd only been here very few times, but every time, it relieved him for a "change of scenery," from the dull, grey steel walls of the lobby and other halls, to a fancy, brightly lit hallway. He walked towards the door slowly. With each step, he kept growing anxious, but at the same time, curious as to why he was called.

He stopped in front of the shut door. Without a second thought, he raised his hand, knuckle about to hit the wooden finish of the door. "Come on in," said a voice from behind the door. Elias opened the door and walked into the office. He turned to the figure behind the desk as he shut the door behind him. "Elias Norvind reporting, Director," he said as he stood looking at the Director. "Elias, you know you don't have to be formal with me," said the Director as she got off her chair and walked to the other side of the desk, holding a small box.

"B-but..." said Elias nervously. "I may be Branch Director Lilian Hoskins, but between you and me, there's no formality needed," said Lilian as she pushed up her glasses, giving Elias a warm smile. "I know, I know, but this is you now. If anything, I always have to show respect to a higher-up, even if it's a friend of mine," he said, scratching his head. Lilian chuckled a bit at his response.

He remembered when Lilian was part of the team of God Eaters that rescued him from the Aragami attack that took his parents. He was taken in by the American Fenrir Branch under Lilian and her team, and she claimed responsibility of him. To him, Lilian became like a big sister, and inspired by her, she's part of the reason he became a God Eater. Elias looked and Lilian. "So why am I here?" he asked as he momentarily focused on the box she held.

"Elias, I have called you into the office because of an important request," said Lilian as Elias intently focused on her. "Elias. You show great potential as a God Eater. Your skills have improved since you first became a God Eater," she said. "Thank you, Director," said Elias, as he bowed. "As of today, you will be transferring to the Far East Branch," she said in a warm but firm voice. Elias stood there trying to process what he was told.

"Transfer?" he asked, "but why?" Lilian cleared her throat. "There has been more frequent Aragami movement in the Far East, despite the events of Aegis and the death of former Branch Director Johannes von Schicksal" she said, "so in order to reduce the number of Aragami, the Fenrir branches around the world are sending one or two God Eaters to assist." Elias crossed his arms, deep in thought. "Is something the matter?" she asked. "How long will I be gone for?" he asked. "That, I do not know. It depends on how long it takes to take care of the situation," said Lilian, pushing her glasses up.

Elias thought for a moment about it, then cleared his throat. "Lilian..." he began, "remember when I told you long ago that one of the things I wanted to do is travel around to new places?" Lilian smiled and looked down to the box she held, "I knew you would remind me of that." Lilian stepped closer to Elias and showed him the small box. "This is for you," she said, "I'm glad you accepted this request." Elias slowly took the box into his hands and looked at its intricate designs. "What's in it?" he asked. "I'm very ashamed that I opened it, but this box has things from your parents," said Lilian.

He stared at the box for a bit and then opened it. In it he saw a picture of himself and his family, alongside another picture of himself with Lilian and her team. He looked at them and noticed a small bracelet. "Lilian..." he said, his voice breaking up a bit. He rubbed his eyes against his sleeve, then gave a big grin at Lilian, "thank you. I really mean it." Lilian smiled and pushed up her glasses once more, "the helicopter to transfer you to the Far East Branch will arrive within 4 hours. That gives you enough time to say your goodbyes to everyone and get ready." Elias nodded and put the bracelet on his right arm.

"That bracelet is a good luck charm," said Lilian as she walked with Elias to the doorway. "This is a great gift. I really can't thank you enough," said Elias, with a smile on his face. "Now go on, get ready," said Lilian, "you don't want to be late if I keep you here." Elias nodded and walked to the elevator doors. He waved at her and she waved back. As the elevator doors closed, Lilian turned to enter the office again. "It's a bit sad to see you go," she muttered to herself, "but it's time you move on."

Elias headed on to his living quarters to pack up all of his things. In the span of one hour he had already gathered all of the God Eaters, both rookies and veterans. Lilian's team had given him small trinkets as good luck charns for his travel to the Far East. They ate together, laughed together, played all sorts of games together for the last moments before he headed out. Elias was much more than happy. He was grateful. He sported a big grin when Lilian showed up at the lobby to celebrate.

"Hey, guys..." Elias began, as his friends and teammates turned to look at him, "Thanks for being there for me. Just like I've had your backs in the missions we've been on." Elias took out a camera from his pocket, "so before I leave, let's have a picture together!" Everyone agreed moved the tables and chairs from the center of the lobby.

* * *

"Alright, guys, it's all set." said Elias, as he looked at the camera lens.

"Everyone give a big grin!" said Lilian, gesturing at everyone.

"Three, two, one..." counted Elias.

"Cheeeeeeeese!"

...

...

"Did... did it take the picture?" asked one of the rookies.

"One sec, let me see here..." said Elias, as he ran to the camera.

...

"Ah, whoops, sorry guys, it recorded instead." said Elias, chuckling nervously.

"Awww..." clamored everyone in the lobby.

"Don't worry, we'll take it again," he said.

The camera stopped playing the video, and Elias looked on to see two more pictures, one of him caught tripping and some of the God Eaters either laughing or looking shocked, reacting to his tripping. And the second one was the full picture of him and the God Eaters, all smiling, and one holding a banner up saying "We'll miss you!"

"Thanks again guys," muttered Elias, with a smile. "Mr. Norvind," called the helicopter operator, "we are almost at the Far East Branch." Elias looked out the window and saw a small city. "I see..." said Elias, as the city slowly became bigger. But at the same time, noticed some Aragami roaming the land, some feeding off of the rubble from what used to be buildings and cars, others heading towards the walls of the Far East location...


End file.
